Le fil rouge
by Ginny Granger-Weasley
Summary: Il la serre dans ses bras et un instant, un court instant, il se demande si il au lieu de les relier l'un à l'autre, le fil rouge ne les entoure pas tous les deux. L'instant ne dure pas cependant, et il doit la relâcher, à regret. Il n'a fait que cela toute sa vie.


**I **

Il sent le fil avant qu'il ne le voie, réellement.

Elle claque la porte de leur compartiment sans leur dire un quelconque mot d'adieu, et il se sent d'un seul coup poussé en avant de la banquette, tiré par une force invisible.

Il baisse les yeux, et soudain, un fil rouge sort de sa poitrine, peut-être même directement de son cœur.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Il n'en avait jamais vu aucun, avant. A vrai dire, ça ne l'étonne pas plus que ça - il est dans un train qui part vers un château rempli de sorciers, comme lui, et il vient de se faire réparer les lunettes que Dudley qui lui avait cassé en deux par une fille qui lui a secoué un bout de bois sous le nez.

Peut-être que c'est un rituel de passage, qui lui annonce qu'ils arrivent prochainement à Poudlard. Peut-être que ce n'est rien, peut-être que les lunettes sont mal réparées, peut-être qu'il a mal vu.

Il veut l'attraper mais ne touche que du vent. Le fil se déroule sous ses yeux, se ballotant avec mouvement du train sur les rails, et malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvient pas à l'attraper.

« Tu vois ça ? » il demande à Ron.

Ron a le museau couvert de chocolat, elle avait raison, et déglutit bruyamment ce qu'il avait dans la bouche pour se pencher en avant et regarder à l'endroit qu'il pointe.

« De quoi ? Il y a rien sur la porte, Harry. »

Harry fronce des sourcils. Le fil rouge est là, pourtant. Il le voit, même si il ne peut pas le toucher.

Il veut poser des questions à Ron, mais leur wagon arrête de trembler dans tous les sens et un sifflet sonore leur annonce que le train est arrivé en gare. Il n'a plus le temps de se préoccuper du fil.

Les élèves poussent et se bousculent pour être les premiers à accéder à la porte, et il a du mal à ne pas perdre Ron de vue dans la cohue. C'est la ruée sur le quai d'arrivée, et à peine le pied posé au sol, le fil rouge part très vite dans l'autre sens sans qu'il ne sache ce qu'il y a au bout.

La tension soudaine du fil créant une drôle de tension dans sa poitrine, pas tout à fait douloureux mais pas réellement agréable non plus. Et avant qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher, Ron passe devant lui. Et à travers le fil.

Il s'arrête dans ses pas, confus. Ron n'est pas le seul, un flot d'élèves en cape noire passent entre eux, et à son grand étonnement, aucun ne semble voir ou palper le fil rouge pourtant clairement sur leur chemin.

Le fil rouge ne se casse pas pourtant. Ron l'appelle à lui et il court le rejoindre. Le fil sera un problème pour plus tard, il a tout un château à découvrir.

* * *

« Gryffondor ! » hurle le choixpeau.

La grande salle presque tout entière se met à crier, et bien qu'il ne comprenne pas un mot de ce qu'il se dit, il se sent fier, plus qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Tout le monde applaudit quand il s'assoit à la table, il reçoit des tapes dans le dos, et quelqu'un – un des grands frères de Ron – lui ébouriffe même les cheveux.

L'appel des noms continue quand l'agitation autour de lui retombe, et en baissant les yeux vers son assiette, il se rend compte que le fil rouge est souple, détendu. Et qu'il plonge droit dans le cœur de la fille du train.

Il la regarde avec de grands yeux. Il attend un commentaire de sa part, une remarque, une question.

Rien ne vient.

Elle a remarqué ses lunettes cassées en moins de trois secondes, mais le fil rouge qui les relie, elle ne semble pas le voir. Il posera la question plus tard.

Ron est à son tour envoyé à Gryffondor, et quand il s'assoit à côté de lui, ils se congratulent l'un l'autre, ravis d'être dans la même maison.

Quand plus tard, Ron passe le bras sous son nez pour attraper un plat et traverse le fil rouge de part en part, il ne sent rien.

* * *

Elle est intolérable. Pourquoi un fil les relie tous les deux, il ne comprend pas.

Elle lui coupe la parole quand ils parlent, et elle s'immisce dans des conversations où elle n'est pas invitée, et elle sait toujours, toujours tout mieux que lui. Elle ne voit toujours pas le fil rouge.

Il ne lui dit rien. Si elle est si maligne que ça, elle le devinera elle-même.

* * *

Elle devient leur amie soudainement, presque brusquement, et maintenant, ils sont trois dans tout ce qu'ils font.

Le fil les entortille souvent tous les trois, même si il n'y a que lui qui le voit, et il le laisse faire sans plus tenter de le défaire.

Il n'a toujours rien dit. Il se sentirait mal d'en parler maintenant. Il se dit que c'est sûrement moins important qu'il ne le pense.

C'est peut-être seulement un fil d'amitié. Aucun fil ne le relie à Ron pourtant.

* * *

Elle le serre dans ses bras pour la première fois, dans la grande salle, devant Ron, devant tout le monde. Le fil rouge entre eux n'a jamais été aussi court. Et puis elle le relâche, et elle semble l'étudier de la tête au pied avant d'hocher de la tête, soulagée. Il l'est aussi.

Ils ont failli mourir, tous les trois, et ils ne s'en rendent compte que maintenant, à vrai dire. Il lui rend son sourire.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Ron passe à nouveau à travers le fil en voulant se rapprocher d'elle, et cette fois-ci, il sent comme une légère irritation dans sa poitrine, à l'endroit même où sort le fil.

Le fil rouge le frotte et le brûle, et la main qu'il se passe sur le torse dans le but d'apaiser la sensation n'y change rien. Ce doit être un effet secondaire de tout ce qu'il vient de subir, il pense. Ron est entre eux deux, ficelé sans le savoir du fil rouge, et quelque part, ça l'amuse de le voir ainsi.

Le fil rouge ne veut rien dire pour lui. Il n'a que onze ans après tout.

* * *

**II **

Le fil rouge passe l'été à virevolter dans tous les sens, à le tirer et à le trainer dans tous les coins. Les Dursley ne le voient pas vu non plus, mais ils ne voient pas grand-chose en ce qui le concerne de toute façon.

Le fil lui fait mal. Il ne l'amuse plus. Mais il n'essaye pas essayé une seule fois de le couper. C'est la seule preuve qu'il a qu'elle est encore à l'autre bout, qu'il a encore des amis.

Il n'a pas reçu de lettres. Elle avait promis d'écrire. Ron aussi.

Il se demande si en tirant sur le fil, elle pourrait le sentir à l'autre bout. Peut-être que si il pouvait attraper le fil, il se sentirait moins seul.

* * *

Le fil le gêne au quidditch. Il tire dans la mauvaise direction quand il plonge vers le sol, comme si elle le retenait de son côté, qu'elle tirait dessus exprès pour empêcher sa chute.

Il le lui dit presque à la fin du match contre Serpentard, puis se ravise. Il se dit qu'il a d'autres problèmes, avec son bras cassé, puis sans aucun os.

Ce n'est pas la vraie raison.

Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi il ne lui en parle pas, à vrai dire. Peut-être que quelque part, ça lui plait d'avoir un secret qu'Hermione ne connait pas, elle qui sait tout.

* * *

Il ne comprend pas pourquoi c'est encore sur lui que ça tombe. Personne d'autre n'a de fil rouge, ou alors il ne les voit pas. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, maintenant il parle aux serpents.

Si les autres apprenaient l'existence du fil, ce ne serait qu'une source de moqueries supplémentaires. Toute l'école ne parle déjà que de lui, il n'a pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Quand elle lui demande ce qui ne va pas avec lui, à part ce qui est évident, il hausse les épaules.

Il a déjà compris depuis un moment qu'il ne lui en parlerait jamais.

* * *

Elle est pétrifiée. Pas le fil rouge. Le fil rouge bouge avec lui et chacun de ses mouvements, plus douloureusement que jamais. Il lui cisaille le cœur, et garrote sa poitrine.

Il a besoin d'elle. Il a besoin d'elle vivante, à lui rappeler tout ce qu'il fait de mal et à corriger toutes ses erreurs dans des roulements d'yeux presque insupportables.

Il a besoin d'elle à ses côtés. Le fil n'en est qu'un rappel.

* * *

Il commence à accepter l'idée qu'il soit unique.

Peut-être est-ce le fait qu'il parle aux serpents, et qu'il a un fil rouge invisible qui relie son cœur à celui de sa meilleure amie, et qu'il est réellement le seul à être plongé dans des aventures plus inconcevables les unes que les autres. Peut-être qu'il commence à croire qu'il était destiné à découvrir des chambres secrètes et tuer des serpents géants. Peut-être que les autres ont raison quand ils chuchotent tout bas qu'il est le Survivant, le héros de leur génération, celui qui doit accomplir des choses si grandes que le monde entier connaitra son nom.

Quand il la prend dans ses bras et qu'il la sent, bien vivante contre lui, il sait aussi qu'il y a des choses plus importantes que ce que toute l'école dit sur lui.

Dans ses yeux à elle, il voit qu'il n'est qu'Harry. Et c'est peut-être aussi la seule chose qui a de l'importance.

* * *

**III**

Hermione et Ron se hurlent dessus. A cause de Crookshanks, il croit comprendre. Il refuse de s'en mêler.

Ron passe et repasse à travers le fil en tournant en rond comme un chat fou dans la salle commune, et à chacun de ses hurlements, celui-ci tressaille. Il a de plus en plus mal, comme si quelqu'un tirait sur le fil comme un sourd.

La douleur qu'il ressent dans sa poitrine ne vient pas d'elle, cependant. Il ne se rend compte que quelque mois après la rentrée qu'elle vient de Ron.

A chaque fois qu'il marche entre lui et elle, Ron brise le fil. Et à chaque fois que le fil se reconstitue, il a l'impression qu'on lui arrache une partie de son cœur pour le recoudre à vif.

Il n'y peut rien. Elle n'y peut rien non plus.

* * *

Il est furieux contre elle. De quel droit lui confisque-elle le meilleur cadeau qu'il ait reçu de sa vie ?

Il ne lui adresse plus la parole. Il l'ignore dans les couloirs. Elle n'existe plus à ses yeux. Et un beau matin, il se réveille et le fil rouge a un nœud.

Un nœud qu'il ne peut défaire, malgré tous ses efforts.

Un nœud qu'il regarde avec colère, puis remords.

Un nœud, il ne s'en rend compte que quelques heures plus tard, qui est de nouveau lisse quand ils se réconcilient.

* * *

Draco lui manque de respect. Ce n'est pas la première fois, mais cette fois-ci, ils viennent d'apprendre l'exécution programmée de Buckbeak, et aucun des trois n'est d'humeur à supporter ses petites provocations.

Il est furieux pour elle, mais il se rend compte qu'il n'en a aucun droit. Il ne peut la défendre qu'au nom de leur amitié, qui dans les yeux du Serpentard ne vaut sûrement pas grand-chose.

Il veut lui dire de l'ignorer, mais avant qu'il n'en ait le temps, elle écrase son poing contre le nez de Draco. Il est fier d'elle.

Plus tard, il réalise que c'est le moment où il comprend qu'il n'a plus besoin du fil pour que son cœur ne suive éternellement le sien, où qu'elle soit, où qu'aille.

* * *

Sirius s'envole dans les airs et il le regarde partir, la gorge nouée.

Le fil rouge n'est pas relié à son parrain, et pourtant il ressent la même douleur dans sa poitrine que quand c'est elle qui s'éloigne de lui. Elle vient poser une main sur son épaule, et murmurer quelques mots de réconfort à son oreille, mais ce qui le rassure avant toute chose, c'est son regard. Il pourrait presque croire qu'elle aussi regarde vers le fil, si il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

Peu importe qu'elle ne le voit pas. Lui sait.

* * *

**IV**

Il accepte d'être secrétaire de la SALE, sans grande conviction il est vrai. Il veut surtout lui faire plaisir. Il force Ron à porter son badge, et à minimiser ses grognements face à elle.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'illuminent quand elle les voit. Quand elle voit Ron, il corrige intérieurement.

Le fil rouge tire. Il l'ignore.

* * *

Ron ne lui parle plus. Tout le monde l'ignore. Il n'y a plus qu'elle. Elle est toujours là, et le reste n'a pas d'importance.

Quand Rita les appelle un couple, elle est indignée. Pas lui. Il voudrait tellement qu'elle puisse voir le fil, qu'elle puisse le sentir, qu'elle puisse lui expliquer sa signification.

Il va avoir des épreuves terribles à accomplir, il le sait, mais la plus grande est peut-être celle-ci.

* * *

Le fil ne peut pas être cassé, ni brulé par le souffle d'un dragon apparemment.

Il le sent plonger avec son balai, et plus que le fil, c'est elle qu'il sent, c'est elle qui le motive et c'est à elle qu'il pense en attrapant l'œuf d'or. Sans elle et les sorts qu'elle lui a appris, il aurait été carbonisé sur place.

Entre les célébrations et la fête dans la salle commune de Gryffondor qui lui grisent la tête, il ne pense que trop tard à le lui dire. Il espère qu'elle le sait.

* * *

Il la voit tourbillonner dans les bras de Krum. Il les regarde d'un œil ombrageux. Krum se débrouille bien, et parvint avec succès à la faire rire et la faire tourner admirablement sur elle. Ses pas à lui sont gauches, un sur deux sur les pieds de sa partenaire.

Le lasso autour de sa poitrine tire avec le fil, et il se met à la suivre, à marquer les pas de sa valse en rythme avec les siens.

_ 1-2-3, 1-2-3. _

Il suit ses pas avec le fil, et bientôt, le voilà qui danse aussi bien qu'elle. Parvati le regarde avec des yeux étonnés, se demandant bien comment a-t'il put progresser autant entre le début et la fin de la danse.

Si il se concentre suffisamment sur la musique et sur le fil, c'est avec elle qu'il s'imagine danser.

Il n'a pas l'occasion de lui offrir une danse, cependant. Elle part en pleurant et il ne la retient pas, parcequ'il est un imbécile.

Il ne lui est jamais venu à l'esprit de lui dire qu'elle était belle, parceque c'était évident. Il pensait qu'elle le savait. A entendre les autres le dire et elle le hurler à Ron, il réalise que ce n'est pas évident pour tout le monde. Les autres sont aveugles, et lui, il est stupide.

Elle n'a jamais eu besoin de sort pour qu'il l'aime comme elle est, et pourtant, il ne le lui a jamais dit.

* * *

Cedric est mort. Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil.

Le fil, lui, le fil a résisté au labyrinthe, à l'horreur, à la mort. Le fil sera toujours la demain. C'est la seule chose qui a du sens, désormais.

* * *

Parfois il attrape son œil et se dit qu'elle aussi, elle le sent. Qu'elle le sait. Elle ne montre jamais rien quand le fil tire, elle ne souffre pas ou ne semble pas souffrir.

Elle ne dit rien pourtant.

Il suppose que ça pourrait être pire. Elle pourrait le détester. Elle pourrait ne pas le voir, ne pas lui parler, ne pas être dans sa vie. Il ne supporterait pas qu'elle le déteste, il pense.

* * *

**V**

Il avait tort. C'est pire qu'elle ne le déteste pas. Elle ne voit en lui qu'un ami, qu'un frère.

Peut-être que si elle le détestait, elle ne serait pas aussi proche. Le fil tirerait moins. Et lui, lui serait moins furieux tout le temps.

* * *

Il embrasse Cho sans penser, dans l'espoir de la rendre jalouse. Il ne réussit qu'à la faire rire.

Elle regarde Ron, et le fil, incisif, lui fend la poitrine.

Il rompt avec Cho à la première critique de son amitié avec elle.

* * *

Il est en rage contre le monde entier. C'est facile de l'être contre elle. C'est douloureux de l'être contre elle.

L'Armée de Dumbledore canalise quelque peu sa colère contre le monde, mais pas assez pour qu'il ne se contienne. Il explose, parfois contre Dumbledore, parfois contre Ron, parfois contre elle.

Le fil a des bords tranchants, et à chaque crise de rage, il saigne. Il saigne en permanence, toute l'année.

Ron ne sait pas la chance qu'il a. Il voudrait lui en vouloir, mais il ne peut pas.

Il se contente de le regarder tourner autour d'elle d'un air gauche et maladroit, en se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas avoir le courage dont tout le monde le croit capable.

* * *

**VI**

Tout l'été sans la voir s'avère long, trop long. Elle se jette dans ses bras sitôt qu'elle le voit. Un instant, un court instant, il se demande si il au lieu de les relier l'un à l'autre, le fil rouge ne les entoure pas tous les deux.

L'instant ne dure pas cependant, et il doit la relâcher, à regret. Il n'a fait que cela toute sa vie.

* * *

Ron et elle passent l'année à se hurler dessus et à se faire des reproches. Il est au milieu des deux. Il voit ce qu'ils sont trop bornés pour reconnaitre, il sait ce que c'est.

Si il pouvait attraper le fil, il se le passerait autour du cou.

Il passe des heures à parler avec Ron, à le calmer quand il s'énerve et à l'écouter se plaindre d'elle. Il bouillonne à l'intérieur.

Ron aime Hermione. Il le voit comme le nez au milieu de sa figure.

Ce que Ron ne sait pas, c'est qu'ils l'aiment tous les deux. Elle ne le sait pas non plus. Elle n'en attend qu'un seul des deux. Pas le bon.

* * *

**VII**

Ils sont dans la tente la première fois où il parle du fil. Ils sont épuisés de leurs recherches qui ne mènent à rien, de vivre de camping sauvage et de petits vols, et si il est honnête, ils n'ont rien à faire d'autre.

Il lui demande, l'air de rien, si elle a déjà entendu parler d'une légende d'un fil rouge qui lierait des personnes entre elles.

Elle ne connait pas cette histoire-là, mais elle se fait une joie de lui raconter le mythe du minotaure. Ron fait des commentaires derrière tout le long, et lui reste silencieux. Il pense à son histoire tout le long de son tour de garde.

Il se dit si il est Thésée, elle serait Ariane, et le fil rouge entre eux lui permettrait de retrouver son chemin jusqu'à elle. Mais il n'y a pas de labyrinthe entre eux. Juste le fil rouge.

* * *

Ron part. Elle a mal. Elle est malheureuse et dans ses nuits sans sommeil à tourner en vain dans son lit de camp, elle tire sur le fil, l'entortille dans ses doigts, en fait des nœuds, des pelotes de laine.

Il se demande si elle a un deuxième fil qui la relie à Ron, qu'il ne peut pas voir, et qu'elle sent tirer comme lui sent le sien lui entailler le torse. Il ne sait pas.

Il est malade de ne pas pouvoir la consoler, de porter le horcruxe avec la petite voix qui lui susurre d'en profiter, d'en être content.

Il veut que Ron revienne. Pour elle.

* * *

Ils s'embrassent.

Ses main sont dans les boucles de ses cheveux et les siennes autour de ses épaules, à le tirer plus près, à le vouloir entièrement contre elle. Ils ne semblent jamais assez proches, jamais assez enlacés. Il la serre encore plus contre elle, si c'était possible, pour approfondir le baiser, et elle le lui rend avec joie.

Ron pousse un hurlement bestial. Il sépare l'image de fumée d'un violent coup d''épée, et tombe aussitôt sur les fesses quelques pas plus loin, complètement choqué.

Il ne sait pas s'il est plus secoué que Ron ou pas. Il ne sait pas si il se remettra jamais de ce qu'il vient de voir.

L'image brûle son cerveau aussi bien que le médaillon brûle son torse, et hante ses rêves chaque soir qui suit.

* * *

Il ne sent plus le fil. Il le voit, mais le rouge est en train de s'atténuer progressivement, et il ne la sent plus tirer.

A chacun de ses cris à l'étage du dessus, il sent le fil s'affaiblir un peu plus. Il ne sent plus ses poings à les frapper dans le mur, il ne s'entend plus crier. Ron l'appelle aussi, hurle de toutes ses forces et maudit Bellatrix tant qu'il peut. Les murs de la cave où ils sont enfermés sont si épais qu'on ne peut sûrement pas les entendre.

Il n'y a presque plus de mouvement dans le fil, presque plus de douleur dans sa poitrine, et ses cris se font si faibles qu'il les distingue à peine. C'est la première fois qu'il a réellement peur que le fil ne se coupe.

Si le fil n'est plus, si elle part … il mourra aussi.

* * *

Le fil tient le coup. Elle aussi.

* * *

C'est fini. Ils ont gagné.

Le château est en ruine, mais la fumée noire qui grossit à vue d'œil autour de lui ne parvient pas à cacher le corps allongé au sol à quelques pas, qui ne pourra plus faire de mal à personne à présent.

Il ne veut plus perdre une seconde de son temps à penser à lui cependant. Il est en vie, et la seule personne à qui il veut le dire, c'est elle.

Il ne lui faut pas longtemps à suivre le fil pour la retrouver, et même si elle est dos à lui, il sait qu'elle peut le sentir venir, il sait qu'il va lui poser la main sur l'épaule et la faire se retourner, et tout lui dire, tout.

Ron est plus rapide que lui.

Ron la serre dans ses bras en plein milieu du château détruit et l'embrasse, et elle lui rend joyeusement son baiser.

Il détourne les yeux. Il est le survivant. Il survivra ça aussi.

* * *

**VIII **

Elle veut partir chercher ses parents en Australie. Il veut se proposer de venir avec elle, mais ses yeux bruns supplient presque désespérément Ron, même si elle ne prononce pas le moindre mot. L'idée doit venir de lui.

Quand ils sont seuls, il suggère que Ron lui propose de venir avec elle.

« T'es sûr qu'elle préfère pas y aller seule ? » demande Ron.

Oui, il est sûr. Il voudrait tellement être a sa place. Mais ce n'est pas lui qu'elle veut.

Il envoie Ron lui dire, et elle accepte sans hésiter avec joie. Il les accompagne à l'aéroport, leur faire de grands coucous depuis le terminal et regarder leur avion décoller avec un pincement au cœur.

Tout le temps qu'elle est en Australie, le fil est immense. Il tire toujours aussi douloureusement.

* * *

** IX **

Il aime Ginny, mais pas comme elle ne le voudrait. Il l'aime comme cette sœur qu'il n'a jamais eu. Il l'aime comme Hermione l'aime lui.

Alors il le lui dit, et il la supplie de trouver quelqu'un qui la rendra heureuse, qui lui donnera tout ce que lui ne peut pas lui offrir. Il ne peut pas supporter qu'ils soient malheureux tous les deux.

Quand elle s'en va du café, des larmes aux yeux, il la regarde partir en se demandant si le fil rouge n'a pas emmêlé une autre personne dans ses filets. Il est invisible et impalpable, mais le nombre de ses victimes s'agrandit encore un peu plus.

* * *

**X**

Ron et elle parlent de s'installer ensemble, même si Ron ne peut rentrer que les weekends avec sa formation d'auror. Elle parle d'un petit appartement sous les toits dans le vieux Londres, de plantes vertes, de grandes bibliothèques et de tasses de thé fumantes devant le paysage qu'offre les reliefs de la ville. Elle a des rêves, des grands rêves qu'il écoute, qu'il partage en secret.

C'est elle qui vient le trouver pour lui demander de visiter un appartement qu'elle a trouvé par petite annonce dans un journal moldu avec elle. Ron est occupé tout le weekend avec les aurors, et lui, qui est en congé, refuse de la laisser seule.

La vieille dame qui leur fait visiter le petit appartement les prend très clairement pour un couple, même si Hermione en est inconsciente, bien trop sous le charme de ce qu'elle voit. Il la regarde sauter de pièce en pièce, regarder par les fenêtres, mesurer la taille des murs, et il sourit. Elle est adorable.

Le fil entre eux lui parait lisse, et détendu. Il l'est étonnament aussi.

L'appartement est le bon. Ron n'a même pas besoin de le voir pour se laisser convaincre parcequ'elle lui raconte, et il le comprend bien.

Il aide au déménagement. Il porte des cartons et monte des étagères, il s'occupe des branchements électroniques et du compteur électrique pour Ron, il discute longuement avec la propriétaire qui s'étonne quand il lui apprend que ce n'est pas lui emménage ici.

Le lendemain, il accepte la première mission qu'on lui confie, et il part loin, loin de Londres, loin d'elle.

Il refuse de regarder le fil. Il refuse de penser à elle. Il se concentre sur son métier, et rien d'autre.

* * *

**XI**

Ron l'emmène avec lui acheter la bague. Au début il refuse, il proteste qu'il a trop de travail et pas le temps, mais son meilleur ami insiste tant et bien qu'il finit par craquer.

Dans la bijouterie, Ron vole de présentoir en présentoir, incapable de faire halte assez longtemps pour se concentrer assez sur une bague.

Lui est calme, et prend son temps. Et il la reconnait dès qu'il la voit. Il appelle Ron, il la pointe, celle qu'elle aimera, celle à qui elle dira oui. Il sait que c'est la bonne, parceque quand le vendeur la lui montre et quand Ron l'attrape, il la passe à travers le fil rouge, et la douleur est plus grande qu'elle ne l'a jamais été.

Ron est ravi, et lui se dit que cette fois, sa dernière chance

* * *

**XII **

Elle est belle en blanc. Il le lui dit. C'est le seul jour où il peut se permettre. Elle lui sourit, radieuse, et l'embrasse sur la joue en se levant, sa main dans la sienne pour éviter de marcher sur son long voile. Elle est sublime. Elle n'est pas pour lui.

Il prend sa place de témoin à côté du prêtre alors que la musique démarre, et il prend une grande respiration quand il la voit apparaître au bout de l'allée.

Ron et elle n'ont pas pu se décider de quel côté il devrait se placer alors la décision lui est revenue. Il a choisi Ron, qui en a été aux anges, et l'a appelé son frère. En réalité, il ne pouvait pas risquer d'être derrière elle sans prendre le risque d'hurler son désaccord au moment des consentements.

Elle se place face à Ron, et de sa place, il peut voir ses yeux brillants et son visage plein de joie. Il n'entend pas un mot de la cérémonie.

Son nouveau mari est entre eux deux, en plein chemin du fil rouge. Il préfère applaudir et siffler avec les autres que d'y penser quand ils s'embrassent.

Quand plus tard, Ron lui offre son bras pour venir ouvrir le bal, la douleur lancinante le reprend, et lui enflamme le corps tout entier.

Elle danse avec Ron, et il sent le fil s'entortiller et s'embobiner sur lui même. Il a mal. Il a trop mal pour continuer à souffrir de la sorte, pour ce qu'il sait être le restant de ses jours.

Discrètement, il s'éclipse de la pièce alors que tout le monde regarde danser les jeunes mariés, et il sort sans se retourner.

Si le fil ne veut pas casser, il s'arrachera le cœur, et le laissera là derrière lui. Il a beau se consoler en se croyant enfin libre, il sait que ce ne sont que des mensonges qu'il se dit à lui-même. Il ne peut rien y faire. Il sera toujours prisonnier du fil rouge.


End file.
